A Feather Light Kiss
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: A late night accident, one young man’s hidden love, another’s obscene innocence, and a feather light kiss. Oneshot. Heavily implied onesided HunnyxMori MitsukunixTakashi Don't like, don't read


**Title: **A Feather Light Kiss

**Author: **IndigoNight

**Summary: **A late night accident, one young man's hidden love, another's obsene innocence, and a feather light kiss.

**Feedback: **Yes please, yay reviews!

**Pairing: **Heavily implied one sided HunnyxMori (TakashixMitsukuni)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Host Club or the characters I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Spoilers: **Nope, not really

**Warnings: **Slash, don't like, don't read

**Author's Note: **I would like to dedicate this fic to my faithful partner and bestest friend ever Rayne, who came up with the idea in the first place. Just a short fluff. Please review!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Takashi sighed and flipped off the T.V., glancing around the dim room, as there was a clap of thunder outside. They had been out on a host club field trip to a quiet mountain village (Tamaki's idea), when it had started raining. So they had decided to stay at Hunny's summer home, which was nearest.

It was now late at night. Kyoya had retired some time ago, complaining of a headache, no doubt due to Tamaki's bickering with the twins. Not long after that the rain had picked up and it began to thunder, around that time Haruhi had disappeared, and Tamaki quickly followed her. That left Takashi and Hunny to watch T.V. with the twins.

Takashi glanced over at the large, overstuffed armchair that Hikaru and Kaoru had been sitting in together. Now they were both asleep, their heads hanging limply over the edges of opposite arms of the chair, their lower bodies tangled together in an awkward looking position.

A soft sigh and slight movement next to him made Takashi jump slightly. He glanced down and smiled softly at his cousin, his best friend, his master, and his love, but no body knew about the last part of course. Hunny was sleeping peacefully, snuggled up against his side, his bun-bun hugged close to his chest, his thumb in his mouth.

Takashi shifted carefully, so as not to wake Hunny, and stood up, scooping the smaller boy up in his arms. Turning, Hunny cradled in his arms, Takashi walked from the room in his usual calm, stoic gait. Up a flight of stairs and down a few corridors Takashi strolled to Hunny's room. The walls were painted in lavender and pink strips, and there were various filly pillows and stuffed animals, and other such fluffy, cutesy things scattered around. In the middle of the room there was a huge (as Haruhi had commented anyway) four-poster bed, completely buried under stuffed animals and fluffy pillows.

Gently Takashi laid his small burden down in the small depression at the center of the heap, just large enough to fit Hunny's small body.

Hunny mumbled something incoherently in his sleep and rolled over, wrapping his arms around a few extra stuffed animals.

Takashi smiled softly to himself and pulled the soft, downy blanket up, tucking it comfortably around his small companion. He remained leaning of the bed for a moment more, simply gazing at his secret love, before dipping down and placing a gentle, feather light kiss upon his cousin's cheek, just like he always did, and strolled out of the room.

He paused on the way back to the living room at a tall window to gaze at the black night sky outside as a blinding flash of lightning tore the sky followed by a clap of thunder so loud it nearly shook the whole house. He sighed; his thoughts still a floor above with a certain little blonde, and continued onwards. Re-entering the room he bent over to pick up the three plates each with only a few crumbs of cake that Hunny had left there earlier. Then he paused, wondering if he should wake the twins up so that they could sleep in a bed, but they did look quite comfortable as it was, so he decided to simply leave them as they were.

He was half way to the kitchen to put the plates away, when he paused, having thought he'd heard something upstairs. It wasn't like they didn't have maids to put up the plates, but he figured, since he was up, he might as well; he wasn't really ready to go to sleep yet. But then his sensitive ears picked up the very distinct sound of a soft, sniffling hiccup.

Without a second thought Takashi dropped the plates and ran in the direction of the sound. He dashed up the stairs three at a time, then down on hallway and another, stopping short when he saw the tiny figure he was looking for sprawled on his hands and knees, crying softly.

"Mitsukuni?" Takashi said, kneeling down so as to be closer to eye level with the smaller boy.

"Taka-kun!" Hunny cried, flinging himself into Takashi's arms.

Takashi automatically wrapped Hunny in his protective arms and held him close. He hated it when Hunny cried, each wet mark on his shirt feeling like a dagger being dug into his flesh. "What happened?' he asked soothingly, in his deep, stoic voice.

"I had a scary dream," Hunny sniffed, "Then I couldn't find you and I tripped, my arm hurts, Taka-kun," he wailed.

Takashi held the younger looking boy closer, shifting so that he was sitting on the carpeted floor, his back leaning against the wall, Hunny held gently in his arms.

At last Hunny's crying slowed, but he still snuggled close to Takashi.

"Let me see your arm," Takashi said calmly. With a sniff Hunny pulled back and extended his arm toward the taller boy, there was a long patch of skin just below the elbow that was red and irritated looking.

"A rug burn," Takashi decided softly.

"Takashi," Hunny said quietly, his eyes lowed with a slight blush touching his rosy cheeks, his arm still extended to his cousin, "Will you kiss it for me?" His voice was the very quintessence of quiet, shy, childishness.

Slowly, Takashi leaned forward, holding Hunny's tiny, delicate hand in his own larger, rough one, and gently brushed his lips over the red mark.

When he drew back, Hunny smiled happily, his usual cheerful self back and threw his arms around Takashi's neck. "Yay!" the short boy said, "I feel way better now, Taka-kun, thank you."

Takashi nodded. "You should go back to bed now," he said.

Hunny drew back and nodded, pulling Takashi up by the hand and leading him back to his bedroom.

Takashi gently tucked Hunny back into his bed and dug bun-bun out of the heap of other animals, before turning back to the door, but a small voice stopped him.

"Taka-kun," Hunny said quietly, and Takashi sensed the slight lip quiver in his voice, "What if the dream comes back?" Takashi stopped and turned back to the small boy, sitting up in his bed and clutching his toy bunny closely, "Will you stay with me?"

Takashi nodded and crossed back to the bed. Hunny grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bed, handed him a few random teddy bears and pulled the blanket so that it was covering both of them and snuggled into the larger boys arms.

"There," Hunny said happily, through a yawn, "Now Taka-kun is comfortable too." And with that he snuggled deeply under the blanket, pulling Takashi's arms around him, and slid back into the realm of sleep again.

Takashi smiled down at the little blonde wrapped in his arms, and once more leaned over and placed a feather light kiss on his secret love's cheek, before settling down himself and drifting off as well.


End file.
